According to you
by ILOVEASHURA
Summary: this is the first fic i've upload its a kidma ugh i suck at writing summaries please R&R


Hi I'm Astrid (not really but I don't give my name online). I'm not British even though everyone at my home town thinks so… but then again I spell colour with a u and I say bloody, git, and wanker. And I do say herbs cause there's a fuggin h in it. First off I would like to say this is my first fanfic that have posted. And I have to use my school laptop so fluff not … er… stuff. So please be nice. If not Asura will hurt you. Hehe… Sorry the black blood is making me crazy. On with the story. Oh and it called According to you. It's not a song fic it's just I got the idea while listen to it.

"…" = speaking

'…..' = thinking

(A.N….) = authors note

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. No animals were harmed in the making of this. Do not attempt anything you see, these are professionals. No drugs where used in the making blah blah blah blah. All stereotypical disclaimers.

Kid just couldn't stop thinking of her. She was just so…so symmetrical. That all he could describe her as. She was just so perfect, her hair, her eyes, everything about her. It was like she was the missing half of his soul. And he hated to think that maybe, just maybe, she would like that slob of a weapon and not him. He hated to even think that, but could he really blame her. She hardly knew anything about him, they were friends and all but they never really talked to each other about stuff each other liked, but he knew everything about her. He knew she liked vampire books except though stupid sparkly crap twilight saga. (A.N. I liked the books but the movies ruined them.) And that she loved to read romance just to read between the lines just to see if she could understand the feeling of love. Unlike soul thought she loved rock, metal, punk, and screamo music, such as Blink182, Green Day, The Smashing Pumpkins, Three Days Grace, Iron Maiden, Gorillaz, heck she even liked some pop stars. She loved horror movies, but loved romantic comedies even more. She had a fierce attitude. She cared for everyone. If someone got hurt because if her she would guilty about it until she felt that she had repaid you, which would only be if she got hurt saving you. She had courage like none other, he never told anyone but he had awoken when everyone else was passed out only to see her more stunning than she had ever been. Seeing her as the death scythe she had been all along just proved what her had thought of her when he had first seen her fight Stein, she really was not like any other girl he had even met. She really had a soul of an angel. And when the kishin had laid his filthy hands one her, he didn't care if he was badly hurt he would help her, but he alas he could not move very well. He felt a strange feeling when she had screamed, it was like he would die if didn't help. Now two months after she killed the kishin, and after he had that strange feeling here he was in the death room with just his honorable father talking about random crap.

"Father? May I ask you something?" Kid said looking down at his 'tea'.

"Sure Kiddo-kun. What's bothering you?" Lord Death said in his girlish voice.

"Well… I have been having strange feelings about this friend and I was wondering what these feelings mean." He said looking off into space with a blush on his face.

"SPIRIT YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED! MY LITTLE BOY HAS HIS FIRST LOVE!" Lord Death said excitedly into his mirror where he was talking to spirit the death scythe.

"That's wonderful, but I have to go. My darling Maka finally agreed to go on a date with papa~." He said with hearths in his eyes. When kid heard her name he started to blush a deep red. (A.N. I think he would look like one of Spain's tomatoes. I 3 Hetalia~!) Lord Death saw this and quickly said goodbye.

"So Kiddo is this friend Maka Albarn?" He said to his son. When Kid blushed even more he took it as a yes. His little boy was finally growing up; all he could hope for is that Maka liked him too, and that Spirit wouldn't kill Kiddo.

_Now with Maka and Spirit…_

"So my darling Maka what would you like to do…" Spirit asked his 'little' girl.

"I don't really care; let's just get this over with…" Maka sighed.

"!" Spirit cried.

_Now back to Lord Death & Kid…._

"So you like Miss Albarn Kiddo-kun?" Lord Death said like it was scandalous. Again Kid looked like one of Spain's tomatoes. (A.N. ^W^ love Hetalia.)

"H-h-ho-how d-did you know?" Kid studded.

"Kiddo-kun I'm your father I know these things."Lord Death said with a smile. (Can he smile?)

"It's not like she would like me too. I'm pretty sure she likes that weapon of hers, fifthly asymmetrical bastard." He muttered.

"Kiddo-kun don't worry I'm sure she will like you when she gets to know you better." Lord Death patted his son on his head. (A.N. Lord Death is beyond awesome. I would love him to be my father.)

"Really you think so?" kid looked up at his father with puppy dog eyes.

Yea sorry it was short but that's all I could think of write now so if you feel like

helping me out leave a comment please press the smexy blue button!


End file.
